Head splitting
by Zumakis
Summary: Orochimaru helps Naruto become a bit more like the jinchuuriki stereotypes, and Naruto really isn't down for it. Just an au of the first Orochimaru and Naruto fight


The Kyuubi's chakra was thick and near boiling against Naruto's skin. He'd probably be embarassed all it took to get him riled up was the word 'Sasuke' sliding out of that snake's mouth, but he was too angry to care. One tail.

"You've come quite a ways, Naruto, but you still don't quite act like a jinchuuriki. Maybe I can help," Orochimaru leered.

He was an armslength away from Orochimaru, an armslength away from using the training he's done for the past 3 years preparing for this moment. He's probabaly not ready, but he doesn't care.

Naruto sprints forward, claws out ready to hit Orochimaru and he thinks he's got a clean hit before orochimaru grabs him by the stomach, causing a gasp with a hint lf bile to come out.

"Now, now," Orochimaru grins and Naruto feels Orochimarus nails digging into his stomach, followed by a fiery pain spreading throughout him, "Let's just loosen up that seal, why don't we?"

Naruto is dropped and he stumbles back, heat spreading through his body, and dark compulsions creep into the back of his mind and his attention, almost instrinctually, is grabbed by his teammates behind him rather than the snake in front of him. two tails.

"What did you do to me!" He exclaims, gripping his head and a migraine develops.

"Made you a real jinchuuriki! Why do you think they're all outcasts, hated by their village? They're dangerous, unpredictable, doomed to kill all that get close," Orochimaru begins, "I just simply helped you fit that description."

Naruto soon realizes the graphic images playing in his head are him hurting Sakura, Yamato, and Sai. He then realizes these aren't just images, but desires. He shakily turns to face them and begs his feet to stop moving closer to his loved ones. Has Orochimaru made him think like this or is it Kurama? Three tails.

Panic soon fills the boy as he loses more and more control by the second, and his options feel limited. Before he can think anymore, his feet carry him forward, hands raised to hit down on Sai. The only thing interrupting him is a tree trunk quickly thrown up by Yamato, which is destroyed but delayed Naruto enough Sai could jump back.

"Naruto?" Sakura exclaims, and Naruto darts between her confused expression and Yamato's stern one.

'I'm not doing this!' he tries to croak out, but nothing comes. He tries to give Yamato a look, to let him know _this isn't me!_ and he's unsure if that gets across.

Naruto is seemingly guided by an unknown force, causing him to battle it out with Yamato. Branches splinted and break faster than the man can make them, becoming twigs underneath the jinchuuriki's hand. Naruto tries to rationalize what to do, realizing he can't be beaten and Kuramas gaining more control by the second. Then, a grim idea appears.

Naruto takes what little control he had- which was spent trying to restrain his hits as much as he could- and steps back. He gets down, staring at the rocky ground of the clearing they've backed into behind the bridge. He has to stop himself while he still can.

Naruto braces himself by placing his palms to the dirt, and reels back before crashing his head into a small boulder poking out of the ground.

"Naruto!" someone screams, probably Sakura but Naruto can't tell under the ringing in his ears.

He can tell that's not enough, thats just a bruise. He lifts his head up and strikes it down again, and again. And once more.

He feels blood begin to slowly move down his face. Not enough. He only just broke skin.

Again. And Again. Naruto's head is pounding, he can feel his heartbeat and hear blood roaring in his ears. Pulses of pain leave his head and extend through his body. Again and again, and again.

He misses slightly once, then again and hits his nose, he feels a shoot of pain followed by a stream of blood now pouring down his chin. He lifts his head again, being careful to aim this time. He feels so tired.

Again, the thump of his skull against the rock echoes throughout the clearing, and he hears the cries of his teammates in between the rythmic thumps. Sakura tries to run for him, and a chakra tail ending in a hand grabs her, flinging her into a tree. Naruto didn't do this, and that only motivates him more to finish this deed. He can't hurt them.

Again he hits, until his vision is red and his face is wet. Again he hits, until the world around him fades more and more. Again he hits, until the ringing has stopped, his vision is black, and he no longer hears his name being yelled from the sidelines.


End file.
